cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Arctrooper1077/Star Wars Spooky Halloween Stories By Arctrooper1077
(These stories are 100% created by me, these stories were told at Jarek Osari's Haunted Mansion in Celebration of Halloween) Dr. Wampa Now this is a strange one, it all started in Doctor. Von Calo Narr's Basement, he was making a Special Disguise Drink that whenever a Clone Trooper would drink it they would turn into a Wampa. They would be able to blend into the Enviorment and assault Droids secretly, the drink was meant to be temporairly functioning in your body so about a day later you would turn back to normal. While making it, Dr. Von Calo Narr fell asleep and his plate of leftover Spicy Chicken Wings from earlier at Lunch fell from the table and the Wings fell in his mouth. They were so spicy he woke up and needed a Cold Drink to wash it down and get rid of the Spicy Taste, though he accidentally drank the Unfinished Wampa Disguise Drink. Although it wasn't finished so he only grew wampa arms and legs, it was also permanent and was meant to be modified later to make it temp. His wife heard the metal plate holding the wings go "CLANK!" so she came downstairs to see what happened but the Doctor didn't want his wife to see the disaster was so he hid in the nearby Laundrey Machine. Though it was filled with the Doctor's purple socks and then the Laundrey Machine started because it was scheduled to function at that time. He rolled in the washing machine and one of his eyes lost it's vision because of the impact and the Purple Socks mixed with his Wampa Arms and Legs making it Purple. He escaped when his Wife wasn't looking and stole a Pirate Hat and a Cybernetic Eye (to improve his bad eye) so he can hide his identity. He is seen lurking the streets at night looking for food now he was half wampa he had the apetite for Humans/Aliens. So kids if you ever seen Doctor Wampa contact the local Enforcers so they can throw him in Prison for good! (Or Arkham Asylum) The Headless Pirate This is a short AND strange one too! So one day a Space Pirate was bring goods to his Employer on the planet tatooine, his Ship Crashed on an Asteroid with Nucelar Mixed Ores. The Ship Reactor combined with the Ores would make an awkward nucelar explosion. It happened and the Pirate lost his head and his feet turned into Giant Purple Wampa Feet! His Pirate Buddy noticed that he haden't arrived on Tatooine so he tracked his Ship and found the Pirate. He was so frightened of the Headless Pirate's appearence that he died of shock, the Headless Pirate thought he had Telepathic Powers so he put on a Pumpkin Head and equipped a Scythe and currently hunts for people every night of Coruscant since he has no use in life since he has Purple Wampa Feet and is headless. So kids, remember if you see the Headless Pirate contact the Local Enforcers so they can throw him in Prison for good! (Or Arkham Asylum) Thanks for reading, hope it put a good spooky feeling/laugh in you, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Category:Blog posts